A Fleeting Dream
by ForReason
Summary: An AU story that portrays the idea of what happens if Noa was the one who met Yamada first. The story will be loosely following the plot. Read and review, and enjoy!


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story on Fanfiction. This story will be focusing on one of my favorite manga (and soon anime). Read the whole thing, all 151 chapters as of now, in three days. It will be, as a result, be about the relationship between Noa and Yamada (I just love Noa too much). I felt that Yamada should've been with Noa instead of Shiraishi… my personal opinion, of course. It will be AU: the events of the plot will be followed, however they will be altered. Alright, let's get started then! Enjoy! **

I don't know where I left off, how I started. I don't know the type of things I've done, if they're right or wrong, true or untrue. I've always had that straight sense of morality, the type that was overbearingly complex but also undeniably simple at the same time. I guess I could be called a delinquent: though I came to this school to turn over a new leaf, it seemed like old habits could not be washed away so easily. I'm failing school right now. The simple D's and F's; the necessity of my teacher's seemingly invigorating speeches towards my studies. It's simple. I'm just not cut out for this kind of stuff.

My name is Yamada Ryuu, currently second year of a 'Private Prep School'. After listening to another teacher's lecture, I find myself bored. Walking down the hall aimlessly is not necessary when there are so many people pointing fingers at you, after all.

"Hey, who is that with the scary face?"

"Stay away from him! He's a loser and a failure! He just means trouble!"

"Haven't you heard about what he did?"

Oh God, not again.

I'm walking up now. There's less people when you're walking up the stairs, apparently. Wait - who's that girl in front of me? She's tiny, like a little kid! She seems like she's depressed or something. Her back is so slouched. Is that sky blue hair I'm seeing? Twin-tails sticking out of her lithe frame - sheesh. She should be the delinquent, not me, with that kind of hair. Actually, come to think of it, she reminds me of - of me. She's got this aura of loneliness. Like she was placed in the wrong ideology, the wrong path, the wrong world. I think I'm gonna go have a try and talk to her. I suddenly speed up, stomping to give my presence away. A few seconds later, I'm right in front of her. Her face is so solemn - like she doesn't have a friend. Yes - this is definitely something - maybe a chance?

"Uh… hello - WHOA!" Right when I try and talk to her, I suddenly lose my step, and fall face-first down the stairs. Her eyes gave little notice of me; only shock appeared on her face when my weight carried her down with me to the bottom of the stairs. Immediately, I sank into the blackened abyss that is my dream. Wait - what is this?

I open my eyes, and stare at the girl that I just collapsed on. She's flipping through a book in the Supernatural Studies Club Storehouse. What is that book? Suzaku High and Its Seven Myths Part Two? What kind of blasphemy is this? What an old tome. But she's reading it so intently.

I just keep watching her - as her classmates leave her alone, as they shut the door on her. She's still reading: is this going to go on forever? I'm getting so bored!

Wait - it's been so long now. It's night. I'm tired. This is the worst. I'm totally operating on fumes now. Basically dead, I watch her put the book on the desk. Come to think of it, I think her eyes are pretty - ok. I'm tired. Wait. Is she pissing herself? Man, this must be hard on her. I mean, I would've done it a while ago.

A few hours later, she's still stuck. She's been trembling the entire time, close to tears. I hear something from the outside? Is it the crickets chirping in the night? No - those are footsteps! Finally! With a clink, the lock is broken, and a flashlight shines in the room. Ah. Sweet salvation. A teacher peeks in and finds her -

I fly up from my bed. What is this place? Where am I? Oh. The school infirmary? What was that weird dream I had? How odd. Was that her past? My neck is stiff, and I'm just so tired. I wonder why.

"Mr. Yamada? Year 2, right?" The nurse, I think, asks me.

"Yes. Could you tell me what happened?" I ask, oblivious, but, at the same time, disoriented.

"Don't you remember? You fell off the stairs with Miss. Takigawa Noa. You're lucky you only got a light concussion after such a fall!" Oh yes. That was it. Takigawa Noa? Is that her name? I need answers. I need to find out what happened to me.

"Could you tell me where Takigawa is?" I ask hesitantly. The nurse tells me that she had went to class 1-C, and that I had been sleeping for nearly a day by now, while she was only out for a few hours. Hurriedly, I start up, jump off the bed, and race out to find something - something like answers from the light-haired girl that had caught my attention.

With a start, I find her in class 1-C, taking notes and listening to the teacher talk. With my delinquency, I ignore the teacher and drag Noa out to the top of the school.

"Hey! What are you doing? Stop it!" I ignore Noa's protests as I carry her up for my long-awaited questioning.

"What did you do to me?" I ask, face straight and stern.

Noa, however, seems surprised. "What do you mean?" She seems to have calmed down, but her eyes pierced through intelligently - she seems to be figuring me out, and the distrust I see is reflected into my eyes as well.

"You - you were reading a book. Something about Suzaku's myths or some bullshit like that. Then you pissed yourself. _What did you do to me?" _I ask again, this time a little angry.

Her face was a mixture of emotions. From surprise, to surprise, to anger, then justifying acuity. "Oh. How interesting." She seemed to be hiding her anger, but I could tell that the dream I had was definitely a memory. Her face had a languid, almost uncaring look now. "Yamada Ryuu, from a class above me. If I remember correctly, we fell down the stairs together."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I demand silently.

"Well, I guess I should explain. You're a witch, or at least something that has to do with witches." What? A witch? What drugs is this girl taking? I mean I knew she was lonely, but LSD isn't a good thing to take, and there are severe repercussions if she gets caught - I repeat my thoughts to her.

"What? I'm serious!" Her face just made the cutest expression - pouting perfectly - focus, Yamada!

"What do you mean I'm a witch, then?" I decided to humor her. I mean, where's the harm in having a little bit of fun?

"I mean, idiot, that you have powers. You see, -" Then she went on this long, boring lecture that I have no desire to ever disclose to my classmates or any of my associates, no matter how much I hate them.

"So you're saying you're a witch, and you have the power to see people's pasts, that this power transfers with a kiss, but oddly enough I got the power instead and looked at your past?" I ask. This is ridiculous.

"Precisely." She smiles, now. "You could be useful to my cause. Consider joining me." It was a dainty smile, one that promised mischievousness to an unimaginable degree.

"Joining _you? _For what?" I seem to be the one with many questions today. I'm unusually talkative, it seems, when I'm in a situation that involves weird dreams.

"You see, I am trying to expel all of the witches, and _you," _she points at me with her petite arms that were hidden by the long coats that we wore, "are going to help me."

**A/N: That's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try and update as soon as I can! I know this is short, and apologize for that…**


End file.
